


Puff the Magic Dragon

by cowgirldressage1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirldressage1/pseuds/cowgirldressage1
Summary: Jim and Spock take a much needed vacation on Kauai, Hawai'i. This is pure fluff with a bit of PWP thrown in.  A frolic if you like.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Puff the Magic Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek is owned by Paramount, its heirs and assigns. I receive no profit therefrom.

Star Trek is owned by Paramount, its heirs and assigns. I receive no profit therefrom.

Puff the Magic Dragon

Jim lay with his eyes closed, prone on a beach blanket with the word Hawai’i emblazed across cerulean blue. The late afternoon sun baked his chest and thighs. He heard the waves crashing at his feet. He smelled sun tan lotion, sand, and the sea. Jim lazily propped himself up on his elbows and admired his feet. His toes were covered in sand and salt. He wiggled them with delight, enjoying the breeze off the ocean and the warm afternoon.

“Jim,” Spock’s deep voice intoned behind him. Jim tilted his head back and squinted upside down at Spock’s silhouette carrying two coconuts fitted with a straw and umbrella.

“What did you bring us this time, my love?”

“As requested, a Mai tai for you and coconut water for me.”

“Perfect!” Jim scooted up to a sitting position when Spock handed him his drink and sat down cross-legged next to him.

Jim took a deep draft of the sweet drink and twirled the umbrella on the tips of his fingers. Spock settled comfortably in the sand next to him, sipping from his straw noisily and looking out at Hanalei Bay. It was a peaceful place, hardly anyone on the beach, just a few surfers pretending to tame wild waves and a couple of sailboats catching the trade winds that came up in late afternoon.

“What activities have you planned for this evening?” Spock always had to know in advance what Jim wanted to do.

“Watching the sunset. Enjoying the weather, making love . . .” Jim trailed off with a significant look at his lover.

“Ah.” Spock found himself quite pleased with Jim’s plans, particularly the one involving making love. He never used the term himself. He was more inclined toward “coitus”, in order to be accurate. He endeavored to be accurate in all matters, including sex with his beloved. Accuracy insured satisfaction.

He reached out with his hand to brush Jim’s messy hair off of his forehead. Jim grinned up at Spock and took a sip from his drink. Making a face at the sweet juice mixed with rum, he put the coconut down and pulled Spock closer. He whispered something filthy into his ear and Spock leaned away in surprise, a small smile on his lips. Gazing out at the calm bay, crowned with verdant mountains, Spock sighed contentedly. 

“Another day in paradise. I’m not looking forward to going back to duty, however much I miss the Enterprise.”

Spock agreed. He appreciated the independence this particular shore leave had granted them, no danger, no stress, and no responsibility. In particular, he had actually enjoyed the hours of freedom he had been given, to explore Jim’s abundant body and generous mind. He glanced over at his lover, skin glowing in the late afternoon sun, his warm smell rising off of his well-muscled body, a vague musk coming from wet swimming trunks.

He had always believed he had control over his body and mind. This shore leave had proven him a liar. Spock had little control over his own desire for this man. Every thing he did, every word from his mouth, was branded into his mind, seared by a flame Spock could not control. Now, faced with this beguiling human who he loved, yes loved, beyond measure, he was quite undone.

Jim must have felt some of Spock’s emotions through the bond, because he grinned at him. Taking Spock’s hand, he kissed his palm and then the tip of each finger. Spock stared hungrily at Jim’s mouth.

“Hey! Look at the sunset!” Jim laced his fingers in Spock’s and nodded toward the horizon. Spock put down his drink and leaned forward, giving Jim’s hand an affectionate squeeze.

They watched the sunset in silence, both lost in thought. Finally, when the sun slipped into the ocean, back lighting the clouds in gold, Jim stood, pulling Spock up to stand beside him. Giving a tug, he walked down the beach toward the pier and a large bonfire burning on the beach. 

Before they reached the bonfire crackling merrily on the beach, Jim turned left into the shallow water. Spock’s head came up in alarm and he tensed every muscle in his body to avoid going into the cold Pacific.

“Come on Spock, you are worse than a cat! I promise you won’t melt.” Spock shot him a confused look. “Sorry! Look, the water is warm.” Jim dropped his hand and walked backward into the surf, finally falling into a wave, wind milling with his arms.

“Jim! You will endanger yourself!” Alarmed, Spock took several steps towards him.

Jim came up for air laughing. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to rescue me, Mr. Spock!”

Spock shuddered and dived in after him, coming up almost immediately, shivering and shaking water off of himself like a dog. Jim was incorrigible and likely to injure himself playing in this vast ocean. 

Jim floated on his back for a moment, looking straight up at the stars, so clear he could pick out constellations and the Milky Way. They twinkled in the darkening sky like they never did in space. It was amazing.

Spock stood beside him, following his gaze up. Wisps of clouds, silvered by the rising moon flew across the sky, occasionally hiding the stars. He could fully appreciate the beauty only because Jim was beside him, transmitting awe.

Jim put his feet down on the sand and stood, wrapping warm arms around his shivering Vulcan. Spock’s skin was still heated from the sun and he smelled like the sea and the sand. Tucking his head in the juncture of Spock’s neck and shoulders, he grazed his collarbone gently with his teeth and started a trail of kisses up his neck to his ear.

Spock sighed and turned his head, catching Jim’s lips with his own in a tender kiss. They stood like that for a moment, until Spock pulled back abruptly.

“Jim, I am sorry, but I am quite cold. Perhaps we can continue this on the relative warmth of the beach?” Spock sounded wistful and Jim couldn’t deny that he was shivering. With a final kiss to the tip of his nose and a chuckle, Jim took him by the elbow and led him out of the surf and toward the bonfire.

The locals had recently abandoned the bonfire. An old Hawaiian was still sitting on the pier, playing an old slack key guitar and singing softly. They sat down beside the fire and looked through the blaze to the peaceful bay beyond.

“This island is a gift.” Jim threw a towel around Spock’s shoulders and sat beside him, draping his arm around his waist. Spock leaned into Jim’s warm side and didn’t give a moment’s thought to anything else. Jim gave Spock a sloppy kiss on a pointed ear and sighed happily. 

As the evening grew colder, they decided to return to their rented beach house. Spock stood and brushed the sand off of his legs and wished he wasn’t wearing his swimsuit. It was definitely cooling off. Even the sand was losing its heat. He held out his hand and helped Jim to his feet.  
The clouds covered the sky and it started to rain. Jim whooped with joy and took off down the beach at a run. Spock watched for a moment, shaking his head at his illogical human. As the rain grew harder and colder he finally understood the logic of running home and took off, sprinting with long strides after Jim.

Spock caught up with Jim and passed him just as they came to the old beach bungalow they had rented for a week. Pounding up the stairs and on to the wide porch, they were both panting and out of breathe as they watched the tropical squall blow across the bay.

Jim laughed with delight. Spock watched his face, mobile and beautiful and again marveled at his good fortune.

Sweeping Jim into his arms, Spock bent his head to kiss him. Jim managed to get the door open and pulled them inside. Somehow they made it into the bedroom, falling on top of the wide bed. Jim was still chuckling. Spock’s lips twitched suspiciously. 

Spock had their swimming trunks off in record time and spread Jim on the bed. He gazed at Jim’s warm body, salt and sand clinging to his skin. Bending over, he kissed his way from navel to mouth, cherishing each inch. 

Jim squirmed slightly at all the attention but didn’t want Spock to stop anytime soon. He was already half hard and couldn’t help noticing Spock was fully aroused. 

Spock’s attention to detail was very helpful when they made love. There was no erogenous zone left unexplored. There was one area that needed slightly more attention, however. Jim broke their kiss and pushed Spock’s head lower.

Spock tisked. “So impatient.” Just to be contrary, he started again at the top of Jim’s head, lazily traveling south with nips and licks. 

Jim sighed, resigned now to being teased. It wasn’t like it wasn’t going to work out well in the end, after all. 

Spock had finally made it down to his cock but after a quick lick to its crown, moved farther south to his knees and ankles. Knees and ankles? Who was he kidding? Jim fervently hoped Spock would get a mouthful of sand for his trouble.

Spock evidently realized the benefit of a salt free, sand free diet and contented himself with sucking Jim off. Jim ran his fingers through Spock’s thick hair and made encouraging noises. Mouth full, Spock looked up at Jim and quirked an eyebrow, guaranteeing a laugh from his easily distracted lover. On cue, Jim barked out a guffaw just as his arousal spiked and he came suddenly. Spock swallowed around him and pulled off, giving a quick kiss to the tip. He crawled up the bed to lie beside Jim, head propped up on an elbow. 

“The remarkable thing is, on the Enterprise, we would never be able to engage in coitus for such an extended period,” Spock remarked dryly.

Jim lifted his head and glared at Spock. He counted off the following on three fingers:

“Vacation foul #1: Do not discuss work before, during or after sex.”

“Vacation foul #2: Do not remind your partner who just had an orgasm, that this might not be occurring again anytime soon.”

“Vacation foul #3: Do not refer to said orgasm as ‘coitus’.”

Spock growled at him and pulled Jim over so that they were facing each other on their sides. Spock hooked Jim’s leg over his waist and pushed in. Jim squeaked but was already relaxing into the thrusts. It wasn’t as though they were doing anything else with their time. Jim was quite ready for him and was getting harder by the second. Spock was thrusting faster and deeper and Jim just held on for dear life, his penis rubbing against Spock’s belly.

Jim felt Spock’s thighs tense. Spock came, yelling Jim’s name. Jim was only seconds behind. He couldn’t believe he had come again. Spock was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Through the bond, Jim felt Spock pull away from him, almost as though he was hiding the physical manifestation along with his usual emotional response. He trembled in Jim’s arms. Spock’s emotions were like a tapestry, each thread recognizable and woven together in his mind. It was familiar and beloved territory to him. To hide it, to mute it’s intensity was almost painful to Jim.

But Jim recognized this. Spock was very vulnerable after they made love. Almost embarrassed or ashamed. He pulled Spock into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could until the tremors stopped. 

“Thank you, Jim.” Spock couldn’t meet Jim’s eyes.

“Hey, don’t do that, okay? You’re good, I am very good. All is well.”

Spock nodded silently but when Jim started to get up in order to fetch some damp towels, Spock pulled him back, unwilling to give up their embrace just yet. 

Okay, not ready yet. Jim held him and kissed the top of his head. Perhaps a nap first, then a shower, then dinner. Jim heard the rain still pounding on the tin roof. They weren’t going anywhere tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, Puff the Magic Dragon was written on Hanalei Bay on the island of Kauai by Peter Yarrow and Leonard Lipton in 1962. The dragon in the song is supposedly the mountain range that surrounds the bay. I’ve spent a lot of time on that beach and thought the boys could use a vacation. This story is an old one I wrote and re-edited for AO3


End file.
